Hanzo Hasashi (Earth-19999)
Hanzo Hasashi (波佐志半藏), '''also known as '''Scorpion (全蠍人) was a member of the Shirai Ryu Ninja Clan, until his clan and family -- and soon himself were slain by one pretending to be another. He is present in every of the main Mortal Fighter Series' games, he can be played as a Human in Mortal Fighter, and as a Wraith reincarnated in the Netherrealm in all the others, he plays a major role in Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök. History Early Life 'Mortal Fighter' 'Mortal Fighter II' 'Mortal Fighter III: Shaolin Chronicles' 'Mortal Fighter: New Frontier' 'Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny' 'Mortal Fighter: Konquest' 'Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök' Characteristics Physical Appearance Normal Wraith Hellish Personnality Paraphernalia Powers *'Invulnerability': As a Wraith, Scorpion can't die. That's pretty normal after all, he's already dead; the only way he could be finished would be Gouki's Shun Goku Satsu. *'Immortality': If Scorpion can't die, he obviously can live forever, as long as he stays -- dead. *'Pyromancy': Scorpion manipulates hellfire at will, and can't be hurt with any form of fire. In fact -- it empowers him, which one of the reasons why, the more he stays in the Netherrealm, the more he gains power. *'Enhancements' **'Durability': Scorpion can survive basically everything that can ever happen. Even if something was to destroy everything, he'd be reincarnated in the Netherrealm. If Hell itself is destroyed, then he is reincarnated in the absolute nothingness, where he could always find a way out. **'Stamina': Scorpion can fight for days without end, even years, being capable of putting Sub-Zero, Asura and even Gouki's limits to test. **'Senses': Scorpion was the most talented warriors of Shirai Ryu. When he became a Wraith, his concentration was altered at its peak. But he's no match for a Wraith like Bi-Han. *'Skin Shedding': Scorpion doesn't have any skin. But he can always grow one on his body to hide his true appearance. Abilities * Transportation *'Teleportation: '''Scorpion can teleport through short distance, most of the time to catch his enemy off-guard. *'Portals: Scorpion can generate portals to the Netherrealm at will and he can bring whomever he wants in this dimension. Items *Kunai: Scorpion's favorite weapon in both life and death. The whole Shirai Ryu could attest that Hanzo was - and still is - a master of the kunai. He uses it to pierce his opponent's chest as he pulls his victim towards him, to strike his dizzy adversary. *Mugai Ryu: Scorpion's preferred swords. It is definitely one of his favorite weapons, and he, sometimes, imbues them with hellfire to empower those. Most fights are settled before he uses two at the same time. *Axe: Scorpion mostly uses this weapon in the Netherrealm against his enemies. He prefers to use it at a short range, the two-bladed sides being able to cut through the flesh without doing too much damage. A weapon of torture and massive combinaisons of strikes. *Longsword''': Scorpion masters this weapon and uses it only when he has nothing more to fight with. Subpages *Scorpion's Quotes *Scorpion's Gallery Trivia Category:Shirai Ryu (Earth-19999) Category:Earth-19999 Category:Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Males Category:Males of Earth-19999 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Wraiths Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Invulnerability Category:Ninja Category:Ninja of Earth-19999 Category:Hellspawns Category:Widowed Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Senses Category:Immortals of Earth-19999 Category:Netherrealm Warriors (Earth-19999) Category:Earthrealm Warriors (Earth-19999) Category:White Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Extreme Skin Shedding Category:Fire Blasts Category:Camouflage Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Japanese Category:Mortal Fighter (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter II (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter 3: Shaolin Chronicles (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Konquest (Earth-19999) Category:No Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:No Skin Category:Teleportation Category:Dimension Travelling Category:Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök (Earth-19999) Category:Japaneses of Earth-19999 Category:Forces of Light (Earth-19999) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-19999 (Ragnarök) Category:Mortal Fighter V: New Frontier (Earth-19999) Category:Shinobi Category:Shinobi of Earth-19999